Naruto: Lord of the Phantom Court
by Deathwatch Razgriz
Summary: Naruto is given control of a power even more deadly and ancient then the Kyuubi in his eight year. The power of the Phantom Court. Fem-Kyu, Harem, Grey, partially shattered warrior, and BAMF.
1. Prologue

Yet another idea rolls out of my mind. This one is quite unique. Naruto activates a seal in the Forbidden Scroll when he is eight, with the Sandamie's blessing. This seal contains the key to a power that predates the Riduko Sennin and was sealed away by the great Sage because of its incredible power. Watch now as Naruto rises to power wielding the might of an ancient and unstoppable army. Watch as The Phantom Army is released back into the world.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my concept and parts of the Phantom Army/Court itself.

Speech

_Thoughts_

**Demonic/Phantom/Summoned Speech**

_**Demonic/Phantom/Summoned Thoughts**_

**During the Second Great Shinobi War:**

An old worn out Sake Den is the scene that "The Professor", aka a forty year old Hiruzen Sarutobi, saw as he arrived where his contact said he would find his information. Shaking his head he went in and saw only one patron, whom he assumed was who his contact told him to meet. It was an old man who looked like an old Buddhist Monk; he looked up as Hiruzen approach: "I hear that you have been searching for information on the Legend of the Phantom Army. As it so happens I'm one of the few who know the tale. I suggest you get comfortable, as this is a long tale."

The Professor sat down and waited for the enigmatic old man to begin; which he did after taking a long draw from his ornate pipe: "Long ago _they_ ruled this world: The Phantom Court; beings made of Shadows, Flesh, and the very Elements. They were ruled with an iron fist by the Phantom Emperor, he was benevolent however he did not tolerate incompetence. The land flourished under their rule, however all things come to an end. Many considered them tyrants and oppressors, even though they were more lenient then most of today's Hidden Villages. However they were too frightened to try and launch a coup."

Here he paused to take a drink of Sake, as he did he noticed with amusement that the Professor was completely enthralled by his tale. He then continued speaking: "And with good reason, the power of the Court was assured by their unstoppable army, the weakest capable of fighting an ANBU squadron and win. The worst part about this army was that they never truly die, after a period of rest a Phantom can return to this plane of existence. Then everything changed with the arrival of the Sage of Six Paths."

"His arrival granted humans the ability to wield chakra as a weapon. This gave the supposedly oppressed masses the 'strength' to fight the Court. For six years the world was racked by violence and war, the human forces never faltering in their goal to be able to rule themselves and the Court's Army fighting with all their might to retain order and peace within the lands. In the sixth year humans beseeched the sage to create a weapon capable of finally ending the war; what they got was the Bijuu, living embodiments of fury and power."

'With their new weapons the armies of humanity managed to push the Court and their army all the way back to their capital city: Tokai-No-Maboroshi. It was there that the Emperor and his closest advisors and family launched a counter attack. None could stand before them, even the Bijuu were defeated by the shear power of these ancient beings. After another week of fighting the Sage finally hit upon the way to stop the Phantoms once and for all, an elaborate seal that would require the power of the original Bijuu except for that of the Jyuubi who would absorb the souls of its fellows and evolve."

"In a week long battle the Sage, who was powered by the sacrifice of over a thousand Kage level chakra wielders, decimated the Court before confronting the Emperor himself. The two traded blows that reshaped the very geography to what we know it to be today, such was their power. Mountains were shattered and remade, Oceans vaporized and then recreated, and continents being formed and fractured. Finally the Sage had tired the Emperor out enough for his seal to work. It sealed away the Phantoms and their power for all eternity. However right as he was sealed away, the Emperor made a bone chilling prediction: 'One day we shall return and bring about an end to the folly you have unleashed, and no one shall stop us!' The Sage scoffed at this, believing it to be nothing more then the delusions of a defeated man." (The rest of the history of the elementals is the same except for what I explicitly change)

Here he paused to remember if he had forgotten anything, when nothing came to mind he bid his companion a good day and the two went their separate ways.

**Konoha, eight years after the Kyuubi attack:**

The current temporarily reinstated Third Hokage, Hiruzen, stared blankly at the Forbidden Scroll, but more importantly at one seal in particular. A seal that dated back to the time of the Riduko Sennin. The same seal that had sparked his curiosity about the Phantom Army. The same seal that could release the Phantom Army at any time if someone who was worthy of the power activated it.

Numerous ninja had tried to activate the seal, including the like of Orochimaru and Minato Namikaze. But none had even come close to unlocking that dreaded power. However he knew of one that might possibly be able to unlock the seal, especially if the Elder Toad's prophecy of the birth of the one destined to end the current ninja system is correct.

As he shook off his musings he activated his crystal ball jutsu to check up on his surrogate grandson and the one he believed would be the one to break the seal, Naruto Uzumaki; and unknown to all but three people the son of Minato Namikaze, the Forth Hokage. He smiled contentedly as he watched yet another mob, who thought they could take their anger and frustration out on Naruto, be incapacitated, but not killed, by the young blond. The primary reason for this strength that Naruto had was that he had went behind the councils' back, much like they did to him so they could try and kill Naruto, and had him trained in every aspect of a Ninja's power and strength.

Naruto was an eight year old with power rivaling most newly minted Jonin. His Kenjutsu was off the charts; he was skilled in Ninjutsu but had mediocre control; his Taijutsu was on par with Mighty Gai, he even had his own style which he called "The Maelstrom Fist" which focused on speed and unpredictability; his Genjutsu was non existent, he did not have the control for it but he was immune to Genjutsu due to the Fox's influence; and he was good with most weapons, he seemed to have not found a proper back up weapon yet though he did like using chakrams(1) and bayonets to supplement his O-Katana.

However the old Kage knew that he was the one that would unlock the seal, and was quiet satisfied with that. He signaled one of the ANBU that had helped train Naruto, Inu, to get Naruto. It was time to give Naruto access to the seal of the Phantom Court.

Five minutes later and the two stood in his office. Naruto was a solid three feet tall; his blond hair had a few flecks of red in them where the blood from the last mob hit him during their beat down; he was dressed in growth seal enhanced black cargo pants, a black short sleeve shirt with burnt orange stripes on the sides, a pair of hiking boots, and he had a pair of black sunglasses on; his weapons were sealed away in some storage seals on his hands.

The old man smiled slightly before speaking: "Naruto, I believe that you are ready for this." He then handed him the scroll opened only on that one seal. Naruto stared at it as if he was in a trance; he then channeled his chakra into the seal. As soon as he did a strange warrior clad entirely in demonic looking red armor appeared, it then spoke: **"Who has awakened me, Raul de La Schwartz leader of the Phantom Knights?"**

Cliff Hanger.

1: Chakrams are perfectly circular rings of metal. They are sharp on the outer edge and are used as throwing weapons. They were created in the Middle East if I'm not mistaken. They also make an appearance in Kingdoms of Amaluer: Reckoning as weapons used by Mages/Spellcasters.


	2. Phantoms begin to rise

I know what you're thinking: "It's about fucking time you got back to this fic!" Truth be told it probably is. Therefore be happy with the fact that I am getting to it, no matter how long I take I will always return to my ideas. Anyways the DragonBard and Kurogane7 corrected me on the Chakrams, they are from India. Also I'm changing Naruto's height to five foot because ncpfan though I would like to point out that Naruto is Asian so he is somewhat shorter then Westerners, no disrespect meant if you are Asian. On with the fic.

Speech

_Thoughts_

**Demonic/Phantom/Summoned Speech**

_**Demonic/Phantom/Summoned Thoughts**_

**The Phantoms' begin to rise:**

**Hokage's Office:**

Raul was waiting impatiently for one of the two humans to respond to his question. However he didn't have to wait too much longer. Naruto quickly got over his shock and spoke with as calm a voice as he could: "I did, Lord of the Phantom Knights."

Most of the court would have dismissed Naruto's claim out of hand. But unlike the other members of the court Raul did not dismiss the claim of Naruto. As such he extended hi senses and was shocked to find that not only was the kid the _direct_ descendent of the Riduko Sennin, but he was also the _spiritual_ descendent of the Emperor himself.

Raul laughed as his razor sharp mind figured out what would happen if the Court accepted him: **"Well boy it seems that you did summon me. It's not that big a surprise considering what I sensed from you. But before we continue what is your name?"**

Naruto was a little stunned by the slightly scary laugh of the demonic looking warrior but quickly recovered: "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze is my name, and being a bad ass is my game."

Raul chuckled: **"Well Naruto I think we'll get along just fine. At any rate Naruto you may be interested in what is lock away in your body. You are the direct descendent of the woman, yes that's right the Riduko Sennin was a woman, who sealed us away; and the spiritual descendent of our beloved Emperor. What that means is that on top of enhanced physical abilities as well as better regeneration you have the Rinnegan locked away in your body as well as the ability to create your own force of phantoms using your will."**

This obviously shocked the two humans, well one full human and one part Phantom. Naruto however took it better then Sarutobi: "So I have the power of the strongest human to exist and the power of the strongest phantom? Sweet!"

The two veteran warriors smiled at Naruto's enthusiasm, however Raul's was a bit darker because of what had to happen to unlock Naruto's abilities. To that end Raul broke through Naruto's day dreams of being a BAMF: **"I hate to break it to you kid but something is restraining your power. I assume you know of what I speak."**

Naruto snarled when he heard this piece of information: "Kyuubi No Kitsune."

Raul clapped: **"Correct. Since the creature only exists with in you now you will have to go into your mind and confront it. Before I send you there though a word of advice: it's your mind therefore your rules."** He said the last part with a mischievous undertone that only Naruto understood the meaning of. He then sent Naruto into his mindscape to unlock his abilities.

**Naruto's mindscape:**

Naruto looked around because although this was his own mind it was new territory for him to see, and what a sight. He was at the gates to a massive city, which he could only assume was the gates to Tokai-No-Maboroshi. The city was the most breath taking thing he had ever seen: the massive walls gleamed in the sunlight betraying the fact that they were covered in steel, the streets were wide and well maintained, there was not a single building in disrepair, the only problem was that their was no one there.

As he reached the center where the massive citadel stood he never knew that his mind was responding to his purpose for being there, and drawing him towards his confrontation with the Kyuubi. As he entered the massive gleaming edifice of marble and steel he was struck with awe at the luxury inside the palatial fortress. There were intricate tapestries depicting everything from simple everyday activates to conquests and victories, surprisingly there were also tapestries depicting their defeats and sealing as if they were things to be celebrated as well.

As he walked to the dungeon, still unsure of why, he noticed more of the splendor of the palatial fortress. Their were stained glass windows depicting each of the members of the court, but he could only recognize that of Raul; and suits of armor ranging from tough leather all the way up to the elaborate Phantom armor, which looked a hell of a lot like the Daedric armor from the Elderscrolls games that he played.

When he finally arrived in what should have been the dungeons he was not surprised to see that it was instead a massive arena with the Kyuubi chained to the ground in its massive Kitsune form. As he entered the massive arena's floor the chains that bound the Kitsune snapped. Then phantasmal figures appeared in the stands and a powerful voice filled the arena: **"Prepare to fight!"**

(Play Mortal Kombat theme)

Naruto, heading Raul's advice, quickly summoned Daedric Armor, a pair of Daedric Katanas, a Daedric Claymore, and a Daedric bow with unlimited arrows. He charged the massive form of the Kyuubi with his swords at the ready. The massive creature looked at him with contempt, not even attempting to block the strike believing that its Yokai would protect it; but to its horror the blades sliced clean through the left fore paw and stopped the regenerative effect of the Yokai that flowed through its form.

The massive fox then leaped into the air and floated there before letting out a roar, which summoned a large group of Tankui to fight at the temporary cost of one of its tails. Naruto snorted in contempt as he walked slowly towards the huge horde of demonic raccoons, and just before they could attack him he swung his claymore dispersing the entire host in a cloud of blood and gore.

The Kyuubi, now on only eight tails, warped back down to the arena and began to toss waves of elemental power around, forcing Naruto into an elaborate pattern of dodging to get closer. When he got close enough to strike he severed another foot, but by then the Kyuubi had figured out how to heal itself so the two paws quickly regenerated.

It then jumped back into the air and lost another tail to form another horde of demons, this time of Nekos. These demons were tougher if only because they could move at blazing fast speed, but to make up for it they were extremely fragile; as Naruto proved by slaughtering the entire group with a dozen arrows.

Before the Kyuubi could begin its attacks again Naruto opened fire with arrows that created a shrinking barrier, trapping the Kyuubi and forcing it to start shrinking. When the shrinking stopped Naruto raised an eyebrow: "Well did not expect that."

Cliff Hanger


	3. The Phantom Revealed

I just got back to this idea, hopefully my content is still of the quality you people are used to from me. Anyways 'ncpfan,' I haven't seen any bond Asians, but Naruto has the same slanted eyes that seems to be genetic among most Asians. Naruto's growth is accelerated by the presence of Kyuubi, and of the latent blood with in him. Also Naruto may seem darker in this chapter, and only this chapter so far, however I have my reasons for how I am portraying Naruto. Next Chapter Naruto will be back to how you would expect a grey Naruto to be probably. To everyone else who reviewed thanks. On with the fic.

Speech

_Thoughts_

**Demonic/Phantom/Summoned Speech**

_**Demonic/Phantom/Summoned Thoughts**_

**The Phantom is revealed:**

**Naruto's mindscape:**

Naruto opened fire with arrows that created a shrinking barrier, trapping the Kyuubi and forcing it to start shrinking. When the shrinking stopped Naruto raised an eyebrow: "Well did not expect that." And with a very good reason too.

Because instead of the Kyuubi there was a twenty year old woman with long flowing crimson red hair that went past her waist with two crimson fox ears instead of human ears and light pale skin which gave her the look of a goddess. Her eyes were gold and she had ruby red lips that brought out her facial features quite well. She had an hour glass shaped body with curves in just the right places that would make any man drool, as well as D-Cup breasts. But the thing that stuck out the most, besides the nine crimson red tails, was the fact that she was completely naked.

Naruto, unconsciously channeling a certain orange haired teen with a giant cleaver sword, did what first came to mind, blush turn away and yell: "CLOTHES! PUT ON SOME DAMNED CLOTHES!"

Kyuubi was at first startled by Naruto's reaction. But then she gained a tic mark and yelled right back, in a voice that sounded like an angel's even with the anger present: **"AND WHERE SHALL I FIND THESE CLOTHES? THIS IS YOUR MIND BAKA! I CAN'T SOMMUN CLOTHES EVEN IF I WANTED TO!"**

Naruto mumbled about smartass Kitsune before summoning a kimono for the Kyuubi, who couldn't get into it fast enough. Naruto thought it was odd at first but then a thought popped into his head: _"She's a Bijou created by the Riduko Sennin, she would obviously think me unworthy of seeing her figure."_ He however dismissed those thoughts quickly, all that mattered is that she was keeping him from his birth right and is unforgivable.

After Naruto's prisoner had dressed herself, he turned to the reason he had come: "Why have you been withholding my birthright? What have you to gain from preventing one human from gaining power?"

Kyuubi started to feel slightly afraid at Naruto's questions, hey if you got beat so easily wouldn't you feel some fear as well, but rallied her courage enough to respond: **"It's because you are no human! You have the blood of my creator coursing through your veins, if it was only that I would have gladly awakened your power! But as it stands you also somehow have the power of those I was created to destroy in you. And I cannot allow anyone to gain that power!"**

Before the vixen could blink Naruto had her off her feet with her neck in a vice grip, causing her to start to choke. When she looked into her host's eyes she was shocked to see that they were a silver version of the Rinnegan, and it looked angry. On top of that there was a spectral figure clad is demonic looking armor behind him, increasing the fear factor. Naruto then spoke, but it seemed to be flickering between his normal voice and the voice of a phantom: "You dare **to suppose** that you canwit**hhold th**e power **that is mi**ne by right? **Insolent Whore**! I wonder **how long** it would take **to break you of **that proud spirit? A day, a week, **a month, or perhaps more **of me raping you, I'm **rather curious to find out."**

Naruto did not know one thing that was happening while he was threatening the Kyuubi, he was somehow forcing the vixen to relive his memories from before he learned how to defend himself. As such she was currently seeing every beating, every assassination attempt, every mistreatment, and the time he was raped for three days without break. It was the last one that broke her resistance, mostly because Naruto had been four when it happened.

She hung her head as much as she could in Naruto's grasp while her tails, which had been thrashing about trying to break his grip fell limp, and she spoke in a broken and submissive tone: **"If that is what you wish master, then I cannot, no shall not, not stop you."**

Naruto was about to carry out his threat because of the rage in his heart, but he felt something wet hit his hand, and when he looked at it he saw that it was a tear. That was enough to snap him out of his berserk state. It took a moment to realize what happened but when he did he drew back as if punched, but not before releasing the broken vixen.

This action stunned Kyuubi, when she went to check on her newly proclaimed master he drew back in fear and began to mutter to himself: "Get away. I'm nothing but a monster. I'll just hurt you even more then I have."

The bijou's eyes widened at this; he may be her captor and up until a minute ago her would be rapist, but right now she wasn't able to see any of that. She wasn't able to see his will, strength, or any of the things that had held the broken young man before her together. All she could see was the sheer brokenness that now trapped Naruto within it's grasp.

And so the great Kyuubi found herself doing something that she believed she never would. She found herself showing concern, but she couldn't handle it, and so slapped him. At Naruto's shocked look she started to speak, her voice more like what it was before: **"What is the matter with you? You had every right to be angry with me! I withheld the power that would have ensure you wouldn't be treated the way you were. I subconsciously used my aura to influence the inhabitants of this village to try and break you. I did that and so many other things that if I wasn't so focused on my hatred of the phantoms would have, and now do, chill me to my bone and nearly destroyed me. I truly deserve whatever punishment you would have given me, but I can tell that your heart can't handle it."**

Naruto chuckled: "Since when have you been an expert on reading people? Thanks for making me remember who I truly am Kyu, I appreciate it. Now I just need to deal with the fact that I seem to have absorbed my dark half when my powers awoke due to my anger. Rest assured we will talk later, but for now I need to get my powers and dark half under control. But before I go what's with the change it attitude? First you're completely antagonistic, then submissive, and finally comforting; what gives?"

His answer was an indiscernible mutter. However he wasn't going to leave it like that: "I'm sorry could you please repeat that?"

Cliff Hanger


	4. Timeskip and Summary

I just got back to this idea, hopefully my content is still of the quality you people are used to from me. Only two things to deal with this time before I start this chapter up. "kuroeli," when I wrote the previous chapter I didn't even now how it would turn out; I mean I had a general idea of what I wanted, and then my mind did its thing. "MadaraRennigan," I'll try but I write how I know and end when it makes sense to do so. On with the fic.

Speech

_Thoughts_

**Demonic/Phantom/Summoned Speech**

_**Demonic/Phantom/Summoned Thoughts**_

**Time Skip and summary:**

**Konoha Shinobi Academy: 8 AM, Four Years later**

Naruto was currently sitting in one of the back row desks, and was completely ignoring the standard spiel that Iruka was giving to graduating class. As he tuned out the 'Eternal-Sensei's' lecture/speech his mind went over the past four year most important events.

For the village at large there were two events that sprung to mind easily. The first was the Uchiha Massacre, which occurred two days after he awoke his heritage as the heir to the Phantom Emperor and the Riduko Sennin, during which the entire clan, except for Sasuke Uchiha the youngest son of the Uchiha clan head, was killed off by one of their own, the prodigy Itachi Uchiha. To this day they still had no explanation as to why the normally level headed and pacifistic ANBU Captain had done it, the only one they had was obvious bullshit.

But the second event was more personal, and which he reaped great enjoyment from. After two years of intense training in his abilities as a Phantom and with the Rinnegan, the Sandamie had finally decided that he had enough power and ability to reveal his heritage as the last scion of both the Namikaze and Uzumaki Clans.

The result was predictable; the shinobi were more or less unaffected as a whole, mostly because the majority had followed the Yondaime's wish perfectly and as such were unsurprised at the revelation; the civilians on the other hand reacted as if Armageddon had just happened, many attempted to kiss up or get in his good graces. The last Namikaze took great pleasure in blatantly refusing the civilians his forgiveness on the grounds that they were only acting the way they were because of his father and mother.

However there were four events that happened in his own life that were no less important to him, especially considering who was involved in those events.

**The first happened three years ago, while he was still training to control his powers.**

While walking home one night during may he heard a muffled scream coming from an alley way along with the unmistakable sound of clothes being ripped. Now seeing as how he lived in the Red-light district at the time, and similar had happened to him he knew what was happening.

And due to an oath he swore to himself to prevent such a thing from happening to anyone else he charged in. As he did so he quickly identified the woman's attackers, three Gennin and one Chunin who had obviously gotten the drop on her. The woman herself was unidentifiable since her face was hidden by the shadows.

With a near imperceptible motion he threw three of his bayonets, which pierced the throats of the three Gennin level assailants, causing the life blood of his three targets to spurt out and stain the walls and floor, as well as their leader, in crimson. As the Chunin turned to confront his attacker, Naruto noticed that although the Chunin's pant's were unzipped and his dick free it was not stained in blood, meaning that he was just in time to stop it form happening.

The Chunin started to go through some hand-signs to send a jutsu at Naruto, but the blond was too fast. Before the Chunin knew what had happened his head was parted from his shoulders, which caused a fountain of blood to erupt from his throat. It was only as his last victim fell that the Phantom saw who he had just rescued, to his not so great surprise it was Anko Mitrashi who was obviously drunk enough that the Chunin and his Gennin had the advantage when they attacked.

After seeing her safely to her home for the night he reported the deaths of the would-be rapists to the Sandamie.

**Same Year: August**

Naruto was once again on his way back to his home after a long day of training, and much like then he was not in a hurry to get back home to his run-down apartment which the villagers constantly vandalize. And as he passed the same alley way he heard the same sounds as that night, but there was a second 'echo' of the noise.

As he turned into the alley with his chakrams at the ready he found a group twice as large ready to enact their planned crime against two women, one of whom he recognized as Anko Mitrashi but the other he was clueless to her identity.

But he didn't really care about their identities, he merely was concerned with doing his self-proclaimed civic duty by killing these would-be-rapists. Something he did quickly by hurling eight chakrams at his foes, decapitating the worthless scum who were formerly shinobi.

After the two women cleaned up and made themselves as presentable as possible Anko introduced him to one of her only other friends, Kurenai Yuuhi. After a few general introductions he summoned a few Assassin Class Phantoms, these were clad completely in black with ninjatos on their backs and numerous other weapons, to escort the two women back to their homes before leaving to report to the Hokage that it had happened again.

**One year Later: July**

On the thirteenth he finally found out what Kyuubi was hiding from him ever since she kicked him out of his own mindscape two years ago. She had developed romantic feelings for him; gave him quite the shock when she revealed that. But as she explained it: a being of her age couldn't afford to have scruples about age; he was basically immortal due to his Phantom blood, she was attracted to those who could dominate her (Which he did extremely well while not at his most powerful); and she had seen his memories.

All of that taken together had given her those feelings. Naruto could honestly say he had no interest in her right then, but he promised to get to know her at least instead of rejecting her out of hand like he was tempted to do.

**Final Event: One Year Ago: October 10th: Training Ground 44**

Naruto was currently in a tree looking up at the stars when he felt four Jonin level chakra sources enter his perimeter. A few seconds later and he dodged out of the way of four Earth Dragons that were launched at him. Activating his Rinnegan he quickly identified his attackers, four Iwa Jonin three men and one woman.

The three Iwa males were radiating so much hatred and killing intent that he was surprised that the ANBU hadn't already arrived. They were unimpressive though skill wise he decided as he effortlessly turned their attacks into wasteful uses of chakra.

However the female of the group caught his eye easily enough; mostly because of the fact she was radiating regret. She was roughly two inches taller then him; had short black hair; pupil-less pink eyes which were accentuated by her eyelashes running upwards at the corners; c-cup breasts; and just enough curves to make her attractive. She was also wearing the standard attire of the Iwa-nin consisting of a red uniform with her right sleeve missing and a lapel over her right leg, the brown Iwagakure flak jacket, fishnet tights and a skirt over them. She also wears regular shinobi sandals and a pair of gloves. Going over the information that Jiraya of the Sannin had given him about Iwa's forces he was slightly surprised to realize that she was the Sandamie Tsuchikage's Granddaughter.

So as he dodged another he realized something else as he planned how to escape this, her chakra signature was the same as the mysterious woman who had helped him several times when the ANBU could do nothing. As such eighty percent of his plans had to be trashed. It was only after he cooked up a half-baked plan that had almost no chance of working that he remembered his Phantom servants.

So without delay he unleashed three assassins on the male Jonin, quickly eliminating them. After the death of her teammates Kurotsuchi apologized for what happened; explained that it was a mission from the Council and not her grandfather, who was overruled by the paranoid bastards; and finally to expect a scroll with details for a potential alliance between their villages around the chunin exams.

**Back to the Present:**

All in all it had been a crazy four years; and as he returned to the world of the present he was just in time to hear his own team: "…Team 7: Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno under Jonin Kakashi Hakate…" After that he tuned it out again and began to wait for his sensei, who he knew was going to be late by two hours if his reputation was correct. But he made a note to ask Kurenai why he wasn't on her team when he noticed her pick up team 8, made of Kiba Inkuzuna Shino Abumare and Hinata Hyuuga.

Chpt Complete!

Harem for those interested: Fem-Kyu, OC which will be revealed later, Kurotsuchi, Kurenai, and Anko.

Also here is a list of the different Courts within the Phantoms:

Knights: Led by Rau they are the ruthless masters of close-quarters combat in all its forms, and are clad in heavy armor.

Rangers: Lightly armored, fast moving ranged fighters, who specialize in reconnaissance; they are mostly equipped with clip-fed crossbows and a single melee weapon but the best are equipped with guns. They are led by Charles Fitzurz.

Engineers: Experts in siege warfare and every other field that requires construction, most are armed with bolt action rifles or shot guns. Their leader is Heinrich Von Hapsburg.

Line Troops: Their armament depends on role they fill, but they all have medium armor. They have no true leader. They are a new creation by Naruto to serve as ground troops so that the other classes are not accidentally rendered unusable for an extended period due to casualties.

Assassins: They are the last remains of what true Shinobi are, stealthy killers who rely more on surprise and some highly advanced tools to accomplish their jobs. They answer only to the Emperor and his family.

Royal Guards: The best of the best, they are equipped with the best weapons and armor of all the classes and trained to use every type of weapon. They are obviously led only by the Phantom Emperor or his decedents.

I may add more later but these are the ones I know of right now.


	5. Team Meeting and Dumbass

I just got back to this idea, hopefully my content is still of the quality you people are used to from me. The only thing I have to say to the reviews is to actually look at the harem list before making requests or dumbass comments. On with the fic.

Speech

_Thoughts_

**Demonic/Phantom/Summoned Speech**

_**Demonic/Phantom/Summoned Thoughts**_

**Team Meeting and Dumbass:**

**Konoha Shinobi Academy: 12 PM**

Naruto was still waiting for his sensei to arrive, it had been three hours since the other jonin had left with their teams and yet Kakashi was a no show. So he decided that he would pay his "Taicho," he couldn't really call him sensei since he had surpassed him already in nearly everything but experience and number of girlfriends, by booby-trapping the door.

He started out by putting a few lines of fishing wire in a complex pattern that if triggered correctly would spring up and capture its target in a spider web. He also set up a few cans filled with easily washable paint, a couple of blunted shuriken in launchers, and a couple of blunted kunai in kunai launchers. As soon as he finished setting it up he sat back down in his chair, and pulled out a well worn notepad with a highly elaborate seal drawn on it which made sure that it never ran out of paper and the kanji for "Demon Eyes II: Danger of the Mibu" on the cover.

Sasuke, who was absolutely desperate to get Sakura to stop fawning over him by now, looked over at Naruto, and seeing the notepad he couldn't help but speak up: "Namikaze (Naruto isn't the Deadlast in this fic so no 'dobe' for Naruto), what's in that notepad?"

Naruto didn't even glance up as he responded: "Why do you care Uchiha, I thought that I was 'beneath the attention of an elite such as yourself?'"

Here the last Uchiha bristled slightly, but composed himself to the best of his ability before responding: "Because I need something to get Sakura to stop pestering me."

Here the last Uzumaki and Namikaze chuckled: "That desperate huh? Very well then, if you absolutely must know, I am writing the next book in the Onime (1) series."

At this the two soon to be gennins' eyes bugged out, and Sakura spoke in a slow halting voice: "You mean, that you are the one that writes the 'Demon Eyes' series?"

Before Naruto could respond with a highly sarcastic remark, the door opened and in walked a man with gravity defying silver/grey hair that could almost be called gun-metal in color. As soon as the jonin entered the room the numerous small pranks went off. He easily dodged the numerous kunai and shuriken, followed by the paint cans, but he didn't notice the fishing lines, and so was caught in the trap.

When the lines finally stopped moving Kakashi was strung up in an awkward position that looked slightly like a Jashinist symbol, he then glared at Naruto: "Naruto, did you do this?"

At this the scion of Minato and Kushina smirked: "Whatever gave you that idea Kakashi-Taicho?"

At this Kakashi groaned in annoyance: "Seriously though Naruto cut me down, now!"

Naruto chuckled, before snapping his fingers and causing the lines to be severed instantly; causing the former ANBU Captain to be deposited rather unceremoniously on the floor of the classroom. When Kakashi got to his feet he glared at the blond before speaking again: "Meet me on the roof in five minutes, or you will be forced to return to the academy."

Sakura and Sasuke practically ran to the stairs so they could get up, but Naruto decided to merely walk up the side of the building, all the while writing in his notepad. Unsurprisingly since Naruto took a more direct root he beat his erstwhile teammates to the roof with ease, gaining himself a further four minutes to write in his notepad before the two exhausted graduates arrived.

They glared half-heartedly at Naruto, but quickly followed Kakashi's instruction to sit down. Kakashi eye-smiled at the group before speaking in his customary lazy drawl: "Well seeing as how we're supposed to become a team let's introduce ourselves to each other."

Sakura, showing her intelligence as befitting the Kunoichi of the year, decided to ask the obvious: "What do you mean sensei?" This caused the others to look at her thinking: _"And she was the smartest in the academy?"_

Kakashi once again used his lazy drawl, but this time with a subtle tone of annoyance, to answer: "What I mean is your name, likes, dislikes, dreams and goals for the future. I'll go first: my name is Kakashi Hakate; I like things; I dislike other things; and my dreams and goals, well you are not old enough to know those yet."

Naruto, with twitching eye, spoke in an annoyed tone: "In other words: you like porn, specifically anything made by Jiraya of the Sannin; you hate anyone who hates straight porn, for example gays and prudes; your dream is to write your own porn, with Jiraya's approval and endorsement; and your goal is to star in a porno movie, preferably Icha-Icha."

This caused our favorite Cyclops to look at him in utter surprise, before remembering the few times that he trained the blond and shrugged. Before speaking again he lazily glanced over at the other two present to see that they were stunned by Naruto: "Well then Mr. Observant you're next."

Naruto thought about it for a second, before squashing the impulse to copy Kakashi's intro, and then spoke in a carefree tone: "Well my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze; I like ramen, a girl who was dealt a hard hand in life, a certain dango addict, a certain red eyed jonin, and my hidden protector; my dislikes are those who can't see underneath the underneath, and the time it takes to cook home made ramen; my dreams and goals are to finish my book series, see it stay at the number one selling list, and to have a big family."

Kakashi, only minorly interested, replied lightly: "Oh, and what book series do you write Naruto?" Both Sasuke and Sakura were getting ready to blurt it out; but Naruto beat them to it by taking out a book which Kakashi realized was Onime I: Awakening. Seeing this he immediately went into fan boy mode about the book; causing Naruto to use "Pimp Slap No Jutsu" on him saying "Snap out of it sensei!"

That was enough to get him back on track, and back into his Icha-Icha, just in time for Sakura's intro: "My name is Sakura Haruno; I like reading the Onime series, but am considering stopping since I know its Naruto who writes them; I like;" here she looked at Sasuke and giggled, then fainted from a nosebleed she apparently had a fantasy about said brooder who just scooted away from the crazed-stalker-pink-haired-howler-monkey.

Kakashi, sweatdrop present, then turned to his last student: "Ok moving on from that disturbing introduction, Brooding-Duck-Butt-San your next."

Said Duck-butted one scowled before responding: "My name is Sasuke Uchiha; I like the same book series as Sakura, and that scares me more then you can possibly imagine, I also love anything with tomatoes; I hate everything else; my dreams and goals are to restore my clan and to kill a certain man."

Kakashi and Naruto both sweat dropped while thinking: _"Great, he's an emo-avenger."_

Kakashi then spoke up with an eye smile: "OK we'll meet at training ground 7, at 7 tomorrow for the real test."

Sakura, smartest Kunoichi in her class that she is, decided she needed clarification: "What real test didn't we take the gennin test in the academy?"

Kakashi, still not taking his nose out of his porn book, spoke in a nonchalant tone: "No that was just to weed out the hopeless cases. Oh and one more word of advice, skip breakfast tomorrow or you will only throw it up." He then left in a swirl of leaves, signifying the basic Konoha Shushun.

Naruto turned to his classmates and spoke in an equally lazy drawl: "I strongly suggest you ignore his advice, after all if you don't eat then your chakra will have to start to decrease to allow you to function which makes you less effective."

With his piece said he pulled a "leap of faith" from the academy roof and landed in a passing cart filled with hay. After a few minutes he got out of the cart and started walking towards the Dango stand where he knew Kurenai and Anko would be.

As he arrived at the shop he saw a sight that made his right eye spasm uncontrollably, for standing near the table of the two female jonin was Asuma Sarutobi, one of many who just didn't understand that no means no. Just as the son of the Sandamie reached out to grab Kurenai's shoulder Naruto made his presence known.

Cliff hanger!

1) Literally translated as Demon Eyes

Harem for those interested, and this is final form: Fem-Kyu, Koyuki, OC which will be revealed later, Kurotsuchi, Kurenai, and Anko. This will be here until I get them all with Naruto.


	6. Dumbass meets Fist, and Bell Test Part 1

Writers block is a bitch and a half to deal with when you have multiple stories going… "Angel wolf11021," I will never, and I mean never, put that stalker in a harem with Naruto! I won't bash her, but she won't be getting with Naruto ever! As for Tenten, the harem is full! I'm not adding more to it because then it just becomes even more ridiculous then I already have it. "GodShadowEX," the Phantom Court is my own creation, one that I'm quite proud of. "edboy4926," I have plans for Sasuke, I think you'll be pleasantly surprised. On with the fic.

Speech

_Thoughts_

**Demonic/Phantom/Summoned Speech**

_**Demonic/Phantom/Summoned Thoughts**_

**Dumbass meets Fist, and Bell Test Part 1:**

**Arashi Dango Stand, Four PM:**

Naruto cleared his throat: "You know, I think the lady told you see wasn't interested. Call me old-fashioned but I believe that's supposed to be the end of it when the lady says no."

Anko and Kurenai let out sighs of relief as they caught sight of Naruto leaning on the door way, writing in his note pad. Asuma on the other hand glared at the young interloper before growling out his response: "This doesn't concern you, gennin."

At that the Imperial heir snorted: "Now that's a load of crap. For starters the two ladies over there are my friends. Secondly: I've killed at least a dozen rapists that were after them on my own, not counting the dozens killed by my allies. On top of all that even if they weren't my friends I can't stand it when someone tries to push their desires on others. So as you can see I am irrevocably opposed to your desires."

That caused the notoriously short tempered clan heir to throw a punch at Naruto, who easily dodged it. The last Konoha Uzumaki smirked before speaking: "Very well since you threw the first punch I can fight back without getting in trouble."

With that Naruto hit Asuma three times, once in the liver once to the chin and the final blow to the chest to knock him into the serving counter, in one second. As soon as Asuma let out a groan to signify that he was out cold, Naruto turned and started to leave; but not before tossing a pouch of coins to the owner of the stand with a quick: "Sorry for the mess."

**The Next Day: Ten AM, Training Ground Seven:**

Naruto arrived at the stroke of ten, three hours after he was told to, to find a highly amusing sight. Sasuke was up a tree using a pole to keep Sakura, who was nearly rabid, from reaching him. However neither of them had noticed him; so he decided to make his presence known by causing an underpowered explosive tag, which just sounded like an explosion without any actual substance.

The noise not only caused the two gennin to stop instantly, but it also caused the hidden Kakashi to fall out of his tree and land on his head. Surprisingly Kakashi got back up no worse for wear in a few seconds. He then began to explain the test they would be taking (Insert cannon one except Sakura is the one that charges Kakashi.).

After his two team-mates hid in the surrounding bushes, Naruto merely sat down and continued writing. Which caused Kakashi to gain a sweatdrop: "You do realize the test has started, right?"

Naruto merely waved him off as he responded: "I've got time, I would suggest testing the others first; after all if you test me first you'll be unable to find out what you need to about their skill level Taicho."

After thinking for a moment Kakashi nodded and left to test his other two potential students.

**Half an Hour Later:**

Kakashi was leaning against a tree going over his brief individual tests of Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura had been embarrassing; she had fallen victim to "Nightmares Revealed," an e-rank Genjutsu that Kurenai had been trying to get stricken from the official list of Genjutsu and put in normal Jutsu for years. As such he was considering dropping her from the program completely; however the final verdict could be delayed until after he finished testing the team.

Sasuke on the other hand was the exact opposite. He had attacked when he assumed he had the upper hand, baited the Jonin into a few unfavorable positions, and had displayed the ability to use Chunnin level fire techniques with relative ease. However he still was defeated by the Headhunter Jutsu, and left to fume as a head stuck in the ground. However Kakashi concluded that he had great potential, and as such he was leaning towards passing him.

However he had one last student to test, one that would make or break the team. If only he could find the blond writer. With a long suffering sigh he set out to find the blond, not knowing that he was playing into Naruto's hands.

After another half an hour, this time of dealing with traps and ambushes that Naruto set for him using his Assassins, Kakashi finally found the Kyuubi container sitting on top of a lake with his back to him and his O-Katana, or was it a No-Dachi, on his lap. The blade was sheathed in a black scabbard with a golden ribbon tied around it; with the blade's handle itself was wrapped in white silk cloth, with an intricate design of black silk covering the sides of the foot and a half long handle making a straight line to the guard while sheathed; it had several engravings located around its white handle and on the endpoint of its sheath. However the blade itself was a thing of sheer beauty. The five foot long blade looked like it was made of liquid silver the way the light danced around the blade but the beauty of the blade didn't distract Kakashi from the fact that it was a lethal weapon.

However it distracted him enough for Naruto to disappear, and then reappear above Kakashi with his blade ready to strike. As the blade descended on its target the other two gennin arrived…

Cliff hanger!

Harem for those interested, and this is final form: Fem-Kyu, Koyuki, two OCs who will be revealed later, Kurotsuchi, Kurenai, and Anko. This will be here until I get them all with Naruto.


	7. Bell Test Part 2: Pass or Fail

Sorry I took so long with the update, but I'm starting to get back into my schedule. Only one review to deal with this time. "ArekkusuUchiha," Koyuki is the princess from "Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow" movie, little bit of a frigid bitch at the beginning but hey she turns around towards the end of the movie and seems to gain a crush on our favorite blond shinobi. Without further ado, on with the fic.

Speech

_Thoughts_

**Demonic/Phantom/Summoned Speech**

_**Demonic/Phantom/Summoned Thoughts**_

**Bell Test Part 2: Team 7, Pass or Fail:**

When the blade made contact with Kakashi, two pieces of wood fell to the ground, which prompted Naruto to start laughing: "Very clever Taicho, a split second substitution jutsu is nearly impossible to counter. But come now aren't we running out of time?"

Kakashi's response seemed to come from everywhere: "You seem overly excited Naruto, that Nodachi would have killed me if I hadn't dodged. However much I would like to just mess around you are correct, so let's get this over with."

With that the concealed Jonin charged the blond with blindingly fast speed with a kunai in hand, only to be blocked by his potential gennin's Nodachi easily. As soon as Naruto blocked his superior's kunai, he countered with a kick to Kakashi's torso, a move that sent the jonin skidding back ten feet.

However that kick created enough room for Kakashi to start flipping through hand signs for the Fire Dragon Jutsu, something that froze the other two graduates. However Naruto merely Raised his Nodachi in position to strike, and as soon as the dragon left Kakashi's mouth Naruto swung his blade, which to the surprise of nearly everyone there cleaved the dragon in half as well as extinguishing it.

Naruto then spoke in a highly amused tone: "Come now Taicho, is that the best you can do?"

Kakashi, even though he knew that Naruto was trying to piss him off, couldn't let that jab at his skills go unpunished, and as such decided to show Naruto just why he was one of the most powerful shinobi in Konoha's force. With but a simple flick of his wrist Kakashi unveiled his trump card, the Sharingan Eye he had received from Obito.

While this shocked Sasuke and Sakura, for different reasons, Naruto started to grin: "So, you've finally brought out your trump card Taicho, I'm flattered. However don't think that just because you activated that eye of yours that I'll lose this fight."

Kakashi merely responded in his usual bored tone while subtly gathering chakra to his arms to form a pair of Chidoris for when he was done speaking: "Your attitude borders on arrogance, Naruto." As he finished speaking the sound of two thousand birds filled the air as lightning covered both of the former ANBU Captain's arms.

Naruto merely smirked at Kakashi's show of strength: "I wouldn't call it arrogance Kakashi, it's more like confidence. But I believe that the time for talk is over, wouldn't you agree?"

Kakashi nodded before charging forward with his Chidoris ready, only to hit nothing but air. Kakashi's mind only came up with one possible solution, _"So, he substituted with an air molecule at the last second. For Naruto to be able to do that he would have to have completely mastered Kawarimi as well as have the wind element as his primary. The question though is where did he vanish to?"_

Kakashi didn't have long to ponder the location of his hidden opponent, thanks to a massive barrage of kunai and shuriken that filled the air. As such Kakashi was forced to use his two Chidoris as shields against the seemingly unending horde of projectiles. Two minutes later however the barrage ceased, and Kakashi was barely keeping himself on his feet because of the amount of chakra he had wasted to deflect the rain of thrown weapons.

At that moment Naruto struck, and knock Kakashi out with a fist to the back of his head. Naruto burst out laughing as soon as he was sure Kakashi was down for the count: "I wasn't sure that such simple tactics would work on a former ANBU captain like him, but I guess if you push someone enough they'll react no matter how much they don't want to. Now where are those bells?"

As soon as he finished speaking he started to search the unconscious jonin for the two bells, it took a minute to find them, mostly so Kakashi wouldn't wake up, but Naruto eventually found them. Coincidentally as soon as he found them and tossed them to his two future teammates the timer for the exam rang, and Kakashi rose from his position on the ground like a zombie.

He immediately checked where he had put the bells, only to discover they were missing. Kakashi then looked at the three would-be-genin to see which ones had bells, only to discover that Naruto had given both bells to his teammates which guaranteed their passing; as such he started to grumble: "Great, just great, it looks like I finally have to teach a gennin team."

Naruto smiled to himself as Kakashi ranted about the unfairness of it all, he knew what Kakashi's real problem was (besides losing his Icha-Icha time) and was perfectly content to let the Cyclops suffer for it. But before anything else that would give the three gennin blackmail material could happen Kakashi snapped back to reality: "Well I guess the three of you passed, although not in the way I expected."

Surprisingly enough it was Sasuke that decided to ask a question: "Let me get this right, we're ninja's just because Naruto tossed the bells to us?"

Kakashi eye-smiled as he responded: "Yup, the real meaning of the test was to see if you were capable of teamwork, and I'm pretty sure you are because you've all seen your limits."

At that Sasuke grinned: "In that case I don't need to keep this charade up anymore!" And with that he made the sign to dispel a Genjutsu, and caused a cloud of smoke to obscure his form; and when the smoke cleared…

Cliff hanger!

Harem for those interested, and this is final form: Fem-Kyu, Koyuki, two OCs who will be revealed later, Kurotsuchi, Kurenai, and Anko. This will be here until I get them all with Naruto.


	8. Bell Test Part 3: Revelation

Guess whose back? That's right I'm back. Time to deal with some of your questions, including all the semi-repeats. "Guest," get a fucking profile, it's free and then I can actually say something to you about hypocrisy and all that. "zombiedeathdealer," I check my spelling every time so my program must be glitched. "I love Naruto fanfics," what? Your review makes no sense. And for everyone who complained or asked about the fem-Sasuke thing, you'll find out this chapter if you're right or not. On with the fic.

Speech

_Thoughts_

**Demonic/Phantom/Summoned Speech**

_**Demonic/Phantom/Summoned Thoughts**_

**Bell Test Part 3: Revelation:**

When the smoke from the released transformation cleared it revealed a startling sight, and yet at the same time Naruto realized that it should not have been that shocking. Come to think of it before the massacre Sasuke had been completely a normal boy, but he had a slightly more advanced interest in girls, one that if his personality remained the same he would have gotten at least one girl pregnant during the academy.

Add in the fact that 'he' was always even more broody and intolerable once a month and the sight in front of them made a hell of a lot of sense. What really astonished Naruto though was that no-one had put the pieces together until this; I mean come on they lived in a Shinobi Village, how does one person hide a secret of this magnitude from the Konoha Intelligence agencies?

The secret that the broody male "Sasuke" mask hid was a girl, a rather cute one at that in Naruto's opinion. She stood a five feet three inches tall; had close cut black hair, mainly because the girl refused to have any weakness an opponent could use against her; she had borderline c-sup breasts; an hour-glass figure with more curves then a thirteen year old should have; she also had just enough muscle to be visible, but not enough to be unattractive; add an extremely attractive heart shaped face and a pair of lighter shade black, borderline grey, eyes and you have the basic picture of the Kunoichi masquerading as "Sasuke."

Predictably Sakura was the first to react, and it was a violent one. She charged the newly revealed female and lifted the black-haired girl by the collar of her shirt and started screaming in her face about stealing "her Sasuke-kun," and demanding to know "where a hussy bitch like her would hide Sasuke-kun."

The girl merely looked at Sakura like she had grown a second head, before turning to look at the two sane members of the team: "Is she really that dense? I mean she's almost as bad as you, Naruto, when it involves Hinata's feelings."

Kakashi chuckled slightly at that, however Naruto merely stared at the girl blankly before responding with a drawl: "Right, Hinata. The stalker who can't work up the courage to even speak to me; help me when the mobs came for me; or even just be there; no, I refuse to get in a relationship with a coward who can't even speak in my presence without stuttering or fainting."

Naruto's complete dismissal of Hinata stunned his teammates, but not for long. Sakura's banshee voice once again rang out: "NARUTO, I WILL NOT GO OUT WITH YOU EVEN IF YOU WERE THE LAST MAN ALIVE!"

The blond snorted derisively: "What made you think that I'm interested in you still? I gave you a couple of chances, after you blew those I gave up. As it stands there are a few that are interested in me if I understand their actions well enough, but there are two that are definitely interested. So why the hell would I bother with a useless fangirl like you?"

That caused Kakashi to chuckle slightly, and pull out an orange book before tossing it to Naruto: "Here's something to help you with those girls if you ever decide to do something." The last bit caused him to start giggling perversely before Naruto punched him while mumbling about perverted cyclops needing to keep out of other people's business.

While the newly revealed raven haired girl was amused by the comedy routine going on, she was annoyed by the fact that, except for Sakura, they had almost no reaction to the revelation that her appearance revealed. As such she gained a tic mark as she spoke, in a voice that sounded extremely similar to a "Sexy Jutsu" version of Sasuke: "Why the hell aren't the two of you freaking out as much as pinky?"

Kakashi was the first to respond: "Former ANBU Captain here, I obviously know every secret in the village that involves my team. Besides which, I was the one that led the team that made Itachi retreat before killing you (Yeah in this one Itachi was going to massacre the entire clan); so it's kinda obvious I would know that secret."

Naruto merely shrugged after Kakashi finished explaining how he knew: "I didn't put all the pieces together until you revealed yourself, but there were enough hints from your behavior that it should have been obvious. Before you complain about it, let me point out the most obvious ones. First: before the massacre, the real Sasuke had been completely a normal boy, but he had a more intense interest in girls; therefore you turning down all the girls that threw themselves at you should have tipped me off to something, but it only made me think that Sasuke had become gay."

Naruto scratched his head after he said that: "I guess I was right about your liking men, just for the wrong reason though. The Second, even more obvious tip was that every month there would be a bit more broody and quicker to anger."

At Naruto's explanation the as of yet unidentified girl blushed and started to glare daggers at the young blond; however she quickly reigned in her impulse to throttle him for those facts. Before she could speak however Naruto walked over to her and extended his hand, causing her to raise an eyebrow: "What do you think you're doing?"

Naruto merely responded by raising an eyebrow: "Isn't it customary to introduce yourself when you meet someone new?" Seeing that the Uchiha was about to interrupt him he continued: "I only know Sasuke, and even then I think it's a mask; as such we're meeting for the first time. My name's Naruto Uzumaki, what's yours?"

At that the young raven head looked stunned before smiling and shaking Naruto's hand: "My name is Setzuni Uchiha, cousin of the dead Sasuke Uchiha, pleased to meet you Naruto."

At the mention of the fact that Sasuke was dead Sakura, who had been quietly plotting ways to find where "her Sasuke-Kun" was, froze up completely, and started to stutter (I do not write stuttering since it's to troublesome): "What do you mean Sasuke-Kun's dead?"

Setzuni merely looked over at the pink haired girl before responding: "Exactly what I said. He died the night of the Uchiha Massacre, due to his mind being unable to handle Itachi's Genjutsu. When I became older I found out that his brain literally melted inside his head from all the stress that it was put under from the Genjutsu."

With that revelation the pinkette passed out from shock and horror, only to be caught by her sensei: "Well it looks like training is over for today, so your free to do whatever you want until miss Haruno here wakes up." And with that parting statement Kakashi vanished in a swirl of leafs, leaving the two newly minted gennin to go their separate ways; however all four people there knew that that day's events could possibly change the course of history, if only for the fact that the councils have spies everywhere.

And Setzuni would be damned before she allowed herself to be turned into breeding stock; however only time would tell if she could maintain her position, or be forced into becoming a mother by the councils.

Chapter complete

Harem for those interested, and this is final form: Fem-Kyu, Koyuki, Setzuni Uchiha, one OC who will be revealed later, Kurotsuchi, Kurenai, and Anko. This will be here until I get them all with Naruto.


	9. Council's Interference, Naruto lays down

Surprisingly enough, there's nothing to deal with, so we can get right to the chpt!

Speech

_Thoughts_

**Demonic/Phantom/Summoned Speech**

_**Demonic/Phantom/Summoned Thoughts**_

**Council's Interference, Naruto lays down the law:**

**Konoha Council Chambers: Three days later**

It had taken two full days for Sakura to awake after she fainted; but it didn't even take her half an hour to tell her mother, who was the spokeswoman of the civilian council, about the true identity and gender of "The Last Uchiha." Much like her daughter when she first heard the news, she fainted; however when she woke up, she began gathering the civilian council, as well as the advisors, together to make a powerful block of votes to try and make Setzuni into breeding stock.

As much as the Sandamie, and the shinobi council, were against it, they had no choice but to call a meeting about it because of the majority calling for a council session. As such the very next day after the Haruno matriarch 'requested' the council to convene we find ourselves in the middle of one of the most infamous council actions since the leak of Naruto's identity as the Kyuubi Jinchuriki.

Unfortunately for Mrs. Haruno's plan, Setzuni had just become a shinobi; as such the shinobi council rallied together around the Hokage's influence and tried to protect the future of one of their more promising recruits. For half a day the debate raged, facts being traded as much as insults; around Four PM, Setzuni arrived to hear her fate, only to find that the council was still arguing about it.

However the deadlock was soon to be broken; and by Mrs. Haruno's trump card, a tiny thing called blackmail against the Hyūga clan. Before I get into what the blackmail actually was, let me tell you about whom the Haruno clan is to the village; they run every brothel, control every prostitute, as well as the majority of the adult entertainment industry.

As such she had access to all the security cameras from the brothels, which allowed her unparalleled access to the dirtiest secret of the Hyūga clan head. Some may wonder what I mean, but the secret was that the mighty Hyūga clan head wasn't as monogamous as many would believe during his marriage. A fact proved by numerous security camera recordings from several dates where he had visited one of the hidden brothels, which were protected by seals that dispelled the henges of the clientele when they entered.

Because of the eccentricities of shinobi service, if it was ever revealed that he was not faithful to his now dead wife then no-one would trust him ever again, whether it be in combat or with a position of power. As such when confronted with the evidence during the latest temporary break in the meeting, Hiashi was forced to support the civilians in their quest to turn the last Uchiha into breeding stock.

However before they could force the vote; raised voices were heard outside the doors: "For the last time brat, you will wait until the Hokage and the councils call you in!" "And I'm telling you, jackass; that you better let me in before I decide that the village would be better off without you and your team!"

Obviously the ANBU assigned to guard the chamber were having trouble with whoever was on the other side of the door; something that was proven when the ANBU team leader came hurtling head first straight through, swiftly followed by the other three members of his team, and got implanted into the wall on the other side due to the force he and his team were launched with.

After the agents passed out the nearly destroyed doors were kicked off their hinges by none other than Naruto, who was looking extremely pissed off; something that was reinforced when he spoke in a deathly calm tone: "It is considered polite to start a meeting you called for on time, especially one of as great importance as the one you called; especially not ones about being imprisoned for not following the law."

That caused the Shinobi Council, and the Hokage, to get extremely ticked off, the only law that Naruto could have been called here about was the CRA (yes overused, blah, blah, blah; but it's convenient and easy to use for justification and bashing); which was purely optional, something that the civilians seemed to have forgotten.

Before the old Kage could chew out the civilians about forgetting the part about CRA being optional, Naruto spoke up: "Excuse me Hokage-Sama (he's a professional shinobi, and he's in a 'serious' situation, so he is acting serious), but what was this meeting I interrupted about anyways?"

Sarutobi let out a tired sigh: "This meeting, which was supposed to be over three hours ago, is about whether or not Setzuni Uchiha should be turned into breeding stock or not. Obviously I and the Shinobi Council are against it, but the civilians are being quite insistent."

After a few seconds Naruto spoke up again: "Correct me if I'm wrong Hokage-sama, but don't the sole surviving members of a clan have a vote on the council?" At the aged leader's nod, Naruto gained a smirk: "Well then I'd throw my two votes, from the Namikaze and the Uzumaki, onto the side of the shinobi council, but it's not necessary."

The entire room descended into shocked silence, until the enraged Uchiha heiress spoke: "What do you mean you don't need to throw your votes into this? I could be made into nothing more than a baby factory if those civilians have their way!"

Naruto looked at her as if she was stupid as he replied in a very slow voice: "You just became a ninja, correct?" After the ravenette glared at him while nodding her head, he continued: "And who has any say at all in shinobi matters, cause I could have sworn that the only ones with authority in the affairs of us Shinobi are the Shinobi council and the Hokage. In which case, the civilians can go fuck themselves for all the good it will do, they have no authority over anything a shinobi, and by extension Kunoichi, chooses to do."

That caused everyone in the room to break out in angry yelling, for various reasons. The civilians being enraged about the fact that now they had no way to interfere in Shinobi maters, and as such some of their previous hatred for the last Namikaze was returning. The Shinobi were pissed because they had to deal with the meddling of the civilians ever since the Third's first reign, only to find out that there was no need for the civilians to be included in shinobi council meetings had made them more than a little mad.

However the Hokage was the worst of them all, he had had to deal with the same people and families for decades; and he was about ready to order the entire Civilian Council to be taken to T&I out of principle.

However before he could do so Naruto spoke up again: "If there's nothing else Hokage-sama, I'm just going to say that I accept the CRA, however I'm the only one with the right to pick who I wed; and if any one says anything about it, they can take it up with my bodyguards. Who will then proceed to beat the shit out of and or kill the idiot who wants to interfere with my choice; and now I bid you all a good evening, as I have things to do."

And with that Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze: newly minted Genin, newly discovered bane of the civilian council, savior of Setzuni Uchiha's virginity, and most interesting shinobi in Konoha turned and left the chamber, with a shocked Setzuni following shortly after him, to go eat at the Akimichi barbeque restaurant.

Chapter complete

Harem for those interested, and this is final form: Fem-Kyu, Koyuki, Setzuni Uchiha, one OC who will be revealed later, Kurotsuchi, Kurenai, and Anko. This will be here until I get them all with Naruto.


	10. Shifting Waves: Part 1: Departure and Br

AN: I know this took a long ass time to get out…But I have other fics, and my life to worry about. However I still apologize for taking so long. "Tsukimoto," consider, yes; actually add, probably not, at least I might do a one night stand between the two. "Heir of Schiffer," Yeah, been trying to make the chapters bigger, but I no longer have the amount of time I did to work on this…Perhaps if I ever find a product that will allow me to just talk so the story gets written the length will come up. That's it for now, please enjoy this chapter.

Speech

_Thoughts_

**Demonic/Phantom/Summoned Speech**

_**Demonic/Phantom/Summoned Thoughts**_

**Shifting Waves: Part 1: Departure and Brothers die**

**Konoha: Hokage's Office: a month later: One PM**

Over the past month Team Seven had completed dozens of D-Rank missions, along with that Setzuni and Naruto had gotten closer and could be considered best friends. At least to Naruto they were best friends, however Setzuni had developed a crush on him over the moth due to Naruto's actions.

The civilian council had not given up on their goal of making Setzuni breading stock, and had tried a lot of tricks to get the authority to do so; but Naruto thwarted them at every turn, and usually in such a way as to make the civilians look like complete idiots. As such the civilian's direct attempts had all but died out, but they instead used Sakura and mission requests to try and force Setzuni to either quit being a ninja or cause her to be removed from the corps for inappropriate behavior.

However all their attempts caused was Sakura being watched by her sensei, to ensure she didn't cause Setzuni to go Nuke-Nin, and the missions for Team Seven being closely monitored, to ensure that nothing that could even imply a sex mission got through.

At the present Naruto was waiting with his team for their next mission while finishing the final Chapter of "Danger of the Mibu;" however they didn't have to wait that long. The Sandamie spoke with some hesitance, he knew which book Naruto writes and wanted to know what happened to Onime no Kyo and his allies more than nearly anything else, however business comes first: "Well we have a list of D-Ranks here; such as weeding Mr. Tosakata's yard, helping to clear the Yunko family's Farm of pests, or catching Tora again."

Before anyone could say anything, Naruto vanished before reappearing with an extremely scared Tora and a scary grin on his face; he then spoke in a deathly calm tone: "Hey, Hokage-sama, how do you think barbequed cat would taste? I'm sure the chefs within the 'court' would be happy to try and do so."

Hiruzen paused for a few seconds to consider the pros and cons of such an idea, and found he didn't care enough to stop Naruto if he decided to do so; however before he could give Naruto the go ahead, the Daimyo's wife arrived at whisked Tora off for pampering and excruciatingly painful hugs, foiling Naruto's lunch plans.

The Sandamie sweatdroped when he noticed that Naruto was muttering about how he was just going to barbeque that cat next time, it seemed as though he was dead serious about eating that cat; before the conversation, or what could pass for it, passed even farther from what they were originally discussing, Kakashi spoke up: "Actually, Hokage-sama, I think my team is ready for a C-Rank mission."

Iruka, who had just arrived with a stack of paperwork relating to the academy, predictably started freaking out at that, spouting some sort of nonsense about how they weren't ready to take on a c-rank as they were fresh out of the academy.

At least he was, until Kakashi openly started laughing; which in turn prompted Iruka to ask: "What's so damned funny Kakashi?"

As soon as he calmed down enough the cycloptic jonin explained: "I'm laughing because, out of all the gennin teams in the world, mine is potentially the most dangerous. Setzuni Uchiha has grown rapidly from where she was during the academy, and I would estimate her to be a low level chunnin; she's only at that level because she lacks real world experience."

Here he paused to drink in the pleased expression on his gennin's face and the scared chunnin's shock before continuing: "Naruto however even blows me out of the water in terms of raw power; he easily defeated me without revealing the full extent of his skills during the bell test, although he did use some dirty tricks to do it…Regardless though I would recommend him for ANBU, if it weren't for the fact that he stated that he has no intention of joining a black ops unit."

At that Iruka fainted, causing the Hokage to start muttering under his breath about easily shocked subordinates before having ANBU agents remove the out cold chunnin before telling them the sole C-rank that was available…Which Naruto was ignoring in favor writing more in his book.

By the time he was finished with what he was writing he noticed that Setzuni was barely being held back from killing some old drunk, who he could only assume was the client; so being the intelligent person he was he had some Royal Guards help restrain her before asking what the hell happened.

When he discovered that the drunk had insinuated that the raven haired girl was in need of seduction training, which resulted in the prim and proper Uchiha losing her temper; Naruto was much more pragmatic in his response, the team _would_ be protecting the old idiot, but he was going to have to pay four times the cost of the mission (which is still half of a B-Rank), to make up for his insults.

The drunk protested this of course, however Naruto told him point blank that they were Shinobi, not charity workers; and that he had insulted the last survivor of a clan that was butchered by a traitor, which was a very serious offence.

After that the old civilian, whose name was Tazuna he soon learned, shut up and Kakashi told them to meet at the North Gates the next day around nine am. Naruto however decided to arrive around eleven, because of his experience telling him that Kakashi would once again be late probably.

As it turns out he was right, though not for the reason he would think; after all it's very hard to find a drunk in a Shinobi Village, which has dozens of bars in it just by virtue of being a shinobi village, if they don't want be found. And a drunk who had been verbally forced to pay more than he was willing to by a much younger person and being escorted by that team to what was almost assuredly to be their deaths was enough to make a drunk not want to be found.

However they were still on the road by eleven, and were making rather good progress because an assassin was manhandling Tazuna to make sure the group could move at a decent speed. In fact by five they had covered three quarters of the way to Wave, but it was then that they ran into trouble in the form of an ambush.

The ambushers were a pair of chunnin level men, called the Demon Brothers, they "killed" Kakashi first, then proceeded on to try and eliminate the old man, only for Naruto to swiftly eliminate both of them with two slices of his no-Dachi.

Kakashi then appeared, completely unharmed, and pointed at the shattered log before anyone could say anything else; he then proceeded to try and berate Naruto, only for the clan head to coldly remind him that with a client he had no choice but to attack with lethal force. He then interrogated Tazuna, by threatening him with a Genjutsu that he learned from Kurenai which confronted the victim with their greatest fear (it was originally meant to be used by therapists to help their patients get over their fears, however it proved far too effective in recreating those fears as such it was never used beyond the first test group), and got a sob story about his village being under the control of Gato.

The rest of the team was somewhat hesitant to continue on, until Naruto quite calmly started walking towards Wave while calling over his shoulder: "While we Shinobi aren't charity workers, the fact remains that you already paid the requisite funds to the village; as such to abandon you now would be against the Shinobi code, which is extremely similar to the mercenary code of never abandoning a job unless it cannot be helped when you think about it."

With that little statement, which should not, at all, have been able to put steel in his team's spine but did; the group continued on their way to Wave, now mindful of the potential dangers that lurked in this mission.

Chapter complete

Harem for those interested, and this is final form: Fem-Kyu, Koyuki, Setzuni Uchiha, one OC who will be revealed later, Kurotsuchi, Kurenai, and Anko. This will be here until I get them all with Naruto.


	11. Shifting Waves Part 2: Ambush and Preper

AN: Only one minor thing to deal with before you get to enjoy this new chapter. "Heir of Schiffer," repeat reviews of the same message only makes me pissed off, especially when I already told you that I would not be able to go for longer chpts until I got a type-by-voice program. On with the fic.

Speech

_Thoughts_

**Demonic/Phantom/Summoned Speech**

_**Demonic/Phantom/Summoned Thoughts**_

**Shifting Waves: Part 2: Ambush and Preparations**

**Coast of Wave, a day later**

The five person group quickly disembarked from the small boat, they had to get to the bridge builder's house before the mist lifted or they would be easy targets for the army of bandits Gato had surely hired. However their hurrying was useless, as they soon discovered, as this mist was unnatural, and laced with killing intent and chakra.

It was making them jumpy, and when they heard some rustling in the bushes Setzuni unleashed a torrent of flame, reducing the bust to ashes and somehow leaving the white rabbit behind it perfectly unharmed.

Sakura, being the nigh useless fangirl she was, rushed to comfort and hug the bunny to death; meanwhile her teammates sweatdroped, as did the client. But before anything else could happen, a faint noise was heard by all of them.

However only Kakashi and Naruto realized what it was, but before either of them could say anything a giant butcher's knife like sword cut the pink haired girl in half at her waist; the blade then imbedded itself into a tree, and a tall shirtless man with no eyebrows appeared on top of it.

The man spoke in a gravelly tone: "Hm, I only managed to get one of you with that attack…Still that speaks badly of you, Kakashi of the Sharingan, if your student was cut down so easily by me merely throwing my sword."

Naruto, unsurprisingly, was the one to respond with a scoff: "Student? Her? Don't make me laugh! She was a useless fangirl who rejected everything Kakashi attempted to teach her, refused to train, and spent all her time plotting to get Setzuni kicked out of the shinobi corps. In fact you did us a favor when you killed her."

Zabuza's browless face's eyes widened in surprise: "Oh? How so?"

Naruto chuckled darkly: "Because now I don't have to kill her and make it look like an accident. Of course my teammates and our employer won't say dick about what I said, but now that you know my plan for the banshee you must die. It's nothing personal, it's just good business."

With that he started to draw his No-Dachi, which radiated a sense of blood-lust and anticipation. Zabuza started to sweat a little: _"The hell is that sword? It radiates a desire to kill that far exceeds mine! I need to finish this quickly, or at least destroy that sword!"_

With that thought in mind he charged the other swordsman in a mad rush to destroy that abomination of a sword; only for each of his strikes to be blocked with ease. However he was dulling the murderous No-Dachi's blade.

When he saw that he laughed: "For all your talk your sword has lost its edge! And with a dull blade like that you won't be able to kill me!" As he finished speaking he struck with enough force to send Naruto flying back a good twenty feet.

Naruto laughed lightly: "Lost its edge has it? Don't confuse this Muramasa with any ordinary sword." He lifted his sword so it was parallel to the ground before running his fingers along the flat of the blade, causing an eerie blood red glow to gather around the blade.

The glow also gave off an even more intense aura of malice and bloodlust then the sword by itself did, in fact it caused the old bridge builder to pass out as well as forcing the other two Konoha nins to their knees.

Zabuza's reaction though was much more violent, he created as many water clones as he could safely (around forty of the bastards) and charged Naruto. However the blond gained an evil grin and whispered something that everyone who read his book recognized: "Mumyo Jinpu Ryu Satsujin Ken: Mizuchi."

And just like that Zabuza's world exploded into red. To a casual observer all that happened was that the water clones imploded and Zabuza coughed up a bit of blood; but an observant one would realize that that attack likely ruptured several of Zabuza's internal organs, putting the Demon of the Mist out of action for a long time.

It was then that a pair of Senbon needles impacted Zabuza's throat, killing the legendary swordsman. Naruto then glared at where the needles came from and shouted: "OI! You kill stealing idiot! Get your ass down here before I decide to kill you in retribution!"

A figure roughly his age in a Kiri Hunter-nin outfit appeared on one of the farther trees before jumping down and slowly walking over. The figure, who Naruto was having trouble determining the gender of because he had no discernible features, bowed and spoke in a soft tone: "My apologies, Konoha-san, but I had been hunting this rouge for quite some time; and as it's my duty to ensure Kiri's secrets aren't exposed I killed him so you couldn't claim the right to the body and its secrets."

Naruto snorted: "Why don't you just come out and say that you're a kill stealing bastard, and that you were assigned to execute this particular deserter?"

The masked nin seemed to twitch before grabbing the body of the dead nuke-nin, and vanishing. Naruto, who was still pissed about his killing being stolen, shouted after the Kiri nin: "Oi! Get back here you kill stealing son of a bitch! You still owe me an apology!"

After a while of Naruto raging about kill stealing foreigners, the group moved on and swiftly arrived at Tazuna's house. They had a rough first meeting with Tazuna's daughter, who initially assumed they were Gato's thugs and were going to kill them all; it took a while but they finally got the old man, who had woken back up just before Naruto was going to break down the door and convinced his daughter to let them in, back home.

**Tazuna's House: The next day:**

The surviving members of Team Seven and their hosts were eating breakfast when Naruto's eyes widened and he shouted: "SON OF A BITCH!"

Kakashi, being the smart-ass he thought he was, quipped: "What, still mad over not killing Zabuza yourself?"

The swordsman glared: "No, well actually yes I'm quite livid about that. But that's not the point! The Hunter-nin 'killed' Zabuza with senbon needles!" The other Shinobis' eyes widened in shock, and Naruto confirmed what they suspected: "Zabuza is still alive!"

Kakashi scowled: "Then we're going to have to prepare for when he eventually attacks. Naruto, how long would you say we have until we have to face him?"

The blond thought for a second before responding: "Well if he hadn't been forced into a false death state I'd say that we have at most two weeks; but with the false death, it will probably take four weeks at the most for him to get back to full fighting strength. Now if you'll excuse me, one of my subordinates reported finding an artifact that would be useful; I'll be back when I have it."

And with that he vanished, as if he was taken by the wind itself…

**A cave in Wave:**

Only reappear at the mouth of a large cave, where a group of Phantom Rangers were guarding the location along with dozens of corpses of bandits that were riddled with arrows. He nodded to the Rangers, and then turned to Charles: "Alright, what's this artifact that you believe is important enough to have me come out here?"

Fitzurz grinned: "It is one of the greatest treasures of the Emperor; something simply known as 'Gate of Tokai-No-Maboroshi,' or 'Gate of Phantoms' for short."

**Cliffhanger successful**

Harem for those interested, and this is final form: Fem-Kyu, Koyuki, Setzuni Uchiha, one OC who will be revealed later, Kurotsuchi, Kurenai, and Anko. This will be here until I get them all with Naruto.


	12. Shifting Waves: Part 3: The Gates Open

AN: Well there's nothing to deal with (as I'm ignoring flames and people who bitch about stuff from now on as well as guests because I am sick of people complaining about stuff I'm trying to do), on with the fic!

Speech

_Thoughts_

**Demonic/Phantom/Summoned Speech**

_**Demonic/Phantom/Summoned Thoughts**_

**Shifting Waves: Part 3: The Gates Open**

**Outside the cave:**

At Fitzurz's declaration his lord raised an eyebrow: "And what is so important about these gates?"

The Ranger leader face palmed and mumbled about forgetting that his lord was not born a phantom like them before he responded: "The Gates are the key to what we phantoms are…They catch our souls upon the death of our current forms, and then rebuild our forms to their peek condition before releasing us back into the world fully able to continuing on in our previous jobs…Plus they serve as a mass repository for all the Emperor's greatest weapons and treasures."

The blond shinobi grinned: "Sounds like a great item Fitzurz…I'll be back when I have it." And with that he entered into the cave.

**A cave in Wave:**

Naruto slowly, and cautiously, entered the first part of the massive cave system that held the Phantom Gate. He was expecting traps and other obstacles to be everywhere…And he wasn't disappointed, as soon as he reached the center of the room thousands of arrows streamed out from concealed panels in the cave walls.

He did his best to block or deflect every arrow fired at him…but a few still found their marks in his arms or legs. They slowed him slightly, but once he was sure the arrows were finally done coming, he ripped the ones impeded in his arm out, and then examined the head of the arrows as he healed. They were completely unique…Having a normal bodkin style head while being readied in the machine, however once they imbedded themselves in their target several small spike would jut out of the arrow to cause further damage and increase the chance of the wood becoming infected.

If someone without a healing factor was hit with them they would be potentially lethal to the target; with that in mind he created a group of clones to gather up every arrow that had been fired and seal them away.

As he progressed further on he encountered a long corridor, which had dozens of blood stains on the walls and floors with at least as many skeletons spread around the corridor…Having a sneaky suspicion about what this was he sent a squad of Shadow Clones ahead…And watched as they were cut to pieces by hidden blade traps…Which came from the walls, ceiling, and some from the floor.

The traps moved to fast for Naruto to be able to tell much more than where the blades came from…So he sent ever increasing numbers of clones into the meat grinder. Hundreds of clones fell before Naruto managed to figure out how to navigate the corridor without activating any of the traps…And once he was past them all he deactivated the traps.

The next obstacle he encountered was, to be blunt about it, a lethal obstacle course that tested his parkour, wall running, water running, and ability to dodge that would make the ANBU boot camp look like child's play. However despite his impressive skills he still took a couple of hits from some of the less lethal traps (by less lethal I mean ones that he easily survived because of his healing factor while the truly lethal ones were ones that not even his healing factor would fix).

After successfully clearing that course he came upon what he assumed was the final obstacle, a massive war golem twice the size of the Kyuubi's full Bijuu form. The thing was armed with two truly massive war blades, each as long as the Kyuubi was tall; as well as thousands upon thousands of small anti-personnel positions that were powered and directed by seals...Much like the giant samurai like war machine in front of him.

The massive weapon of war seemed to be powered down, so Naruto tried to get to the door behind the massive being, only to just barely dodge two lightning quick sword strikes from the massive guardian. As soon as he finished his backwards flip he had to immediately block a rain of arrows kunai and other projectiles that the automated emplacements fired.

The vast storm of armaments that rained down on the blonde was such a huge number that even an elite ANBU team would be unable to escape unscathed…Fortunately he had something they didn't…An insane chakra capacity that he used to summon thousands of shadow clones to block the incoming storm.

When the weapons overheated from the non-stop stream of rounds flying outta the golem, the Phantom Lord made his move, charging up the size of the massive war machine and then sticking a orb covered in enough explosive seals to level an entire castle down the machine's throat…and then detonated it resulting the virtual erasure of the entire thing…However it's two massive feet remained intact.

With the last obstacle gone he opened the doors behind the destroyed war machine, only to find himself in a massive room that was a near identical copy to the throne room in the Imperial Palace within his mindscape.

And atop the throne was a tall blond man in gold armor, the most striking thing besides the physical similarities between them (minus the whisker marks) was that he had crimson eyes…But they weren't like a demon's they were kinda like team 8's sensei's eyes…but filled with more power as well as arrogance (you get a virtual cookie if you can guess who this guy is).

The blond smirked: "So, it seems one of you fools has finally breached the defenses around this place. Well then what have you come for?"

Naruto quirked an eyebrow at the condescending armored man but replied anyways: "I come seeking the Gate of Phantoms.

The red-eyed blond's smirk grew at that, and then he stood: "Well then boy, we have business together" here a beautiful European style longsword appeared in his hands, "Because I am the final guardian!" And he charged.

**Cliffhanger successful**

Harem for those interested, and this is final form: Fem-Kyu, Koyuki, Setzuni Uchiha, one OC who will be revealed later, Kurotsuchi, Kurenai, and Anko. This will be here until I get them all with Naruto.


End file.
